Miraculous Arachnia
by PhoenixReign
Summary: What happens when Saviors of Paris meet the Savior of Sydney? What happens when the Savior of Sydney turns out to be related to one of the Saviors of Paris as well as the Villain Hawkmoth? Will she be able to help Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris or will the city fall into the wrong hands?
1. Prologue

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Sydney, Australia. With her bag in her hands Felicity walked the streets of downtown Sydney on her way home for class. It was her last year of high school and she begged her parents to let her study abroad. Much to her father's reluctance she was granted permission thanks to her mother's assistance. Her father was a famous fashion designer in Paris and her younger brother acted as his model for the company. "That class seemed rather boring. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake" A dark grey creature commented from the pocket on Felicity's jacket. She giggled in response.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. Who wouldn't fall asleep learning about history so early in the morning?" She responded.

"Well, at least you'll have the rest of the day to do what you want" They commented.

"I wish, I have a math and science test tomorrow I need to study for" She mentioned. Then suddenly there was a crash and people screaming as they scattered in different directions. Felicity sighed knowing that she'll have to help out.

"So much for studying" She mumbled as she ran into the nearest Alley. The creature flew out of her pocket.

"Sorry Felicity, I guess I jinxed it" They commented.

"It's fine, you ready?" She inquired. The creature nodded its head. "Alright, Faang! Let's spin!" She exclaimed. Faang was absorbed into her the clip on her belt. Her clothes changed to a black and purple spandex suit with purple spider web patterns along her neck, arms, and legs. Her hair was pulled up into twin buns and a black and purple spider web decorated mask appeared on her face. Once she was transformed, she sprang into action. When she showed up to the scene, everyone started cheering.

"Arachnia!" Several people shouted with enthusiasm. She couldn't help but smile. This was still relatively new to this, despite having so it felt good to hear them all cheering for her. The burning building started to crumble, and pieces fell to the ground. People screamed and ran to avoid getting hit by the debris. There was a large piece of debris falling and headed straight for a small child. Arachnia panicked and figured now was the best time to use her power.

"Kinesis!" She shouted activating her power. Her eyes started glowing along with her hands and she threw a ball of energy at the large debris capturing preventing it from falling on the child. She lifted the debris up using her powers and placing it down where there weren't any people. The child ran to his parents whom welcomed him with a tight embrace.

"Thank you for saving my son Arachnia" The mom spoke with a warm smile. Arachnia nodded in response.

"There's no need to thank me" She told her. Firefighters arrived on scene with some of them trying to put out the fire while others contained it. While her powers were still active Arachnia helped prevent debris from falling on any of the citizens or damaging any buildings in proximity. The spider clip on her belt started beeping signaling that she didn't have much time left. Luckily the fire was finally put out, and the building stopped crumbling apart. She decided now was the best time to make her exit before she detransformed in front of everyone revealing her true identity. She made her getaway into the same alley she transformed in.

"Faang, reverse spin" She spoke causing her to detransform. She caught the tired creature in her hand and fed him a cracker. She walked out of the alley and back towards her apartment. On her way home she saw her best friend from class running towards her.

"Felicity!" She shouted as she ran towards her. Felicity chuckled knowing exactly what her friend wanted to talk about.

"What's up Nessa?" Felicity greeted.

"Did you see that crazy fire that happened downtown?" She asked in response.

"Yeah, I happened to be down there when the building burst into flames" She replied.

"I heard Arachnia showed up and thanks to her, no one was injured" Nessa commented. "She's so cool! The news got footage of her using her powers to save a child from falling debris" She continued. Felicity giggled in response. She knew her friend was a fan of her superheroine alter ego. She felt bad that she couldn't tell her that she was best friends with the so-called Savior of Sydney. "Anyway, so we have one more week of school left before summer vacation. Any plans?" She then asked.

"Well, actually I think I might fly back to Paris and see my family" Felicity told her.

"Hey, do you think you could bring me a few items from your dad's new collection?" Nessa requested.

"Maybe, we'll see. All the stuff is usually on lockdown until launch day" She replied. The two walked back to Felicity's apartment together. When they walked in, Felicity took off her shoes placing them on the mat next to the door and hung her bag up on the hook.

"I'm gonna video chat with my brother real quick and then we can watch movies" Felicity told her friend.

"Alright, I'll grab some snacks while you do that" Nessa stated as she walked into the kitchen. Felicity went into her room sitting at her desk turning her computer on. She opened the video chat app and called her brother. Within two rings he picked up the phone.

"Hey Cici" He greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hi Adrien" She greeted with a small smile. It was early in the morning in Paris, so Adrien was still in his pajamas. "Sorry I hope I didn't wake you; I know it's early there" She then commented.

"No, I was up already" He responded. "I have to get ready for school" He added. Felicity knew how tired he was of being homeschooled and desired to go to a public school. She was happy that their father finally gave him what he wanted.

"Well alright, anyways I'm calling with good news" She told him. He kept asking when she was going to come home for a visit, and she could never give him a definite answer because of her schoolwork and the fact that she was a superhero. However, he didn't know that last part.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Guess who's coming home for summer break?" She asked in response with the smile still on her face. Adrien gasped in response.

"Really? You mean it?" He questioned. Felicity giggled as she nodded her head. She was expecting this type of reaction from him. "When?" He then asked eagerly.

"Next week, I still have tests to take before I can come home" She responded.

"I can't wait! Alright, I have to get ready now. I'll talk to you later Cici!" Adrien said before disconnecting. Felicity giggled before getting up and going back out into the living room where Nessa was waiting for her on the couch with a table full of snacks. If she were to be honest, she was just as excited to be back in Paris as Adrien was. She hadn't seen her brother since she moved here to Sydney and as much as she loved it here, it wasn't the same without her family.


	2. Chapter 1

It was morning and time for the first class of the day. Surprisingly enough Marinette was on time today as she took her seat next to Alya in the second row of desks on the left.

"Hey girl, you're actually on time" Alya teased with a coy smirk. Marinette giggled in response.

"Yeah, let's just say I have a persistent alarm clock now" Marinette joked in response. She was referring to Tikki whom dumped a glass of water on her when she wouldn't wake up when her actual alarm went off, but she wasn't going to say that to her. In fact, she couldn't. It would give away her identity and the last thing she wanted to do was let everyone know she was Ladybug. Adrien soon walked in humming a pleasant tune with a smile on his face. He took his place next to his best friend in the front row in front of Marinette.

"Dude, you're in a good mood. What's up?" Nino asked. He'd never seen him this chipper early in the morning.

"I received news that my sister is flying in from Australia" He responded.

"Bro, I didn't know you had a sister" Nino commented.

"Yeah neither did I" Marinette chimed.

"Are you kidding me? Felicity Agreste is my blogging icon! She runs the most successful pop culture blog in Paris!" Alya exclaimed. Soon, the bell rang signifying the start of class. Adrien wrote down a list of things he wanted to do with his sister once she arrived in Paris. He was still paying attention to the lesson which came in handy when he was called on. Eventually class came to an end. Once the bell rang this time dismissing the students, Adrien was one of the first students to leave. He raced out of the classroom towards the front of the school building expecting to see his sister standing there waiting for him only to be disappointed at the sight of Nathalie waiting outside the car with Gorilla. His shoulders slumped down as he let out a heavy sigh. His group of friends watched from the steps. Marinette was sad for Adrien. She saw how excited he was this morning to see his sister and felt bad when his hope was in vain. She then saw a blonde girl sneak up behind Adrien. She looked over at Marinette sensing she was watching her and held her index finger to her own lips signaling to Marinette and her friends not to say anything to Adrien. She then used her hands to cover Adrien's eyes which startled him.

"Hello Adrikins" She whispered to him.

"Chloe I'm not in the mood" He stated thinking it was the Mayor's daughter playing around with him.

"Sorry wrong blonde chick. Unfortunately, I'm the daughter of a famous fashion designer not the Mayor of Paris" She commented in a teasing tone. When Adrien realized who it was, he uncovered his eyes and turned around to be greeted by the sight of a girl who was almost the mirror image of his mother.

"Cici!" He exclaimed as he threw himself on her. She giggled in response as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too Adrien" She whispered to him. That's when his friends approached him, and he pulled away from his sister. Alya geeked out at the fact that she was standing in front of her blogging idol.

"Felicity, I know you don't know who I am, but I'm your biggest fan. You're the reason I started my own blog" She spoke as she fangirled.

"oh, I actually know who you are. The girl who runs the Ladyblog right?" Felicity inquired recognizing Alya's face from several videos on the Ladybug blog. Alya squealed at the fact that someone she admires knows who she is.

"Adrien, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but we have to be at a photoshoot" Nathalie spoke grabbing his attention. Adrien frowned once again.

"Oh quit pouting. I'm staying in Paris for a while. You know Dad's gonna throw a fit if you ghost a photoshoot" She commented. Felicity was aware of how much her brother hated being a model. Who could blame him? She was in his shoes at one point before her father agreed to let her study abroad in Sydney, Australia.

"Will you be there too Cici?" He asked. She shook her head in response.

"No, I actually have some business to take care of, but I'll see you for dinner tonight" She told him. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at least he'll see her at home later. Adrien got in the car with Nathalie leaving his sister and his friends behind.

Later on, Felicity was in an apartment building just above a local convenience store. The real reason she came to Paris was to see someone important, other than her brother. She knocked on the door of the apartment and was soon greeted by an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt. He had a pleasant look on his face like he was expecting her arrival. He invited her in and as soon as the door closed a small dark grey creature that looked almost like a spider flew out of her bag.

"Hello Master, long time no see" The creature greeted with a smile on his face.

"Faang, it's good to see you again" Wayzz said as he appeared from the bracelet on the man's wrist.

"I'm glad that you ended up in the right hands." He said to the dark grey kwami. He then turned his attention to the blonde-haired girl. "Thank you for taking care of the Spider Miraculous" Master spoke. "I'm Master Fu, the guardian of the Miracle box" He then introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Felicity Agreste" She introduced with a smile on her face.

"Felicity Agreste huh..." He muttered. He wasn't aware that Adrien whom he bestowed the black cat miraculous upon had a sister.

"Anyways, Master if you don't mind. I would like to keep Faang and help you defeat Hawkmoth. I plan on staying in Paris until he is defeated" She told him. It was a bold request and Master Fu admired her for it.

"That's quite noble of you Felicity. Since you've done a great job of maintaining peace within Sydney, I'll grant your request"


	3. Chapter 2

Felicity choose to stay in an apartment rather than stay with her family. She never got along with her father and didn't want to make things awkward for Adrien with the constant arguing between the two. However, she did agree to come over for dinner tonight. It was going to be interesting since she hadn't seen her father in roughly a year. The last time she spoke to him is when he delivered news about the disappearance of their mother. She arrived at the house and was greeted by her father's assistant.

"Hi Nathalie, is my father joining us for dinner or is business more important?" She asked her. It was rare that they sat together at dinnertime. Usually it was just her, Adrien, and their mom.

"I'm sorry" Nathalie responded. Felicity sighed not even surprised that he chose business over his own children.

"It's okay Nathalie. You don't need to apologize. He chooses not to spend time with us" She told her. However, Nathalie couldn't help but feel guilty. She escorted Felicity to the dining room where Adrien sat. His eyes lit up when he saw his sister walk in the room.

"You came!" He exclaimed excited. Felicity giggled at her brother's excitement.

"Well of course, unlike a certain someone I actually keep my promises" She commented. Adrien knew who she was referring to as somberness washed over his face. Felicity walked over and sat down next to her brother. "Hey, don't look so glum. Look at it this way, you and I get to have quality sibling time" She said to try to cheer him up. Adrien smirked in response. He and Felicity never really spent time together before she went off to Australia. She always claimed she was busy and didn't have the time. Things were more complicated now that she was a superhero so wanted to spend as much time with Adrien as possible. "So how was your photoshoot?" She then asked.

"Boring. I wish you were there" He replied.

"Sorry, I had to go take care of some business to take care of" She told him. "I know the photoshoots can be quite boring. Trust me I used have to do them myself, remember?" She added. Adrien chuckled remembering how he used to attend his sister's photoshoots and how she always complained that they were boring. Then she remembered something. "Oh, I brought you back a present" She said as she rummaged through her bag looking for the item she picked up for Adrien. She eventually found it at the bottom of her bag. "Ah found it" She said as she pulled it out. It was a small figurine of Ladybug that was a part of an exclusive collection for Sydney's hero day. She handed the figurine over to Adrien. "I know how much you like Ladybug and a toy company in Sydney released an exclusive set of figurines of each hero only available in Australia" She told him.

"Wow, this is amazing" Adrien said in awe as he examined the toy. "Thanks Cici" He said as he looked up at his sister.

"No prob. I kept the Chat Noir one. I think he's pretty cool, and it's a shame he doesn't get as much attention as Ladybug does", she stated.

"You really think Chat Noir is cool?" He questioned. Felicity nodded her head with a smile. "I think he's the reason Ladybug is such a great hero to begin with. He's so supportive of her. She's lucky to have a partner like him" She said genuinely. She had no idea that her brother happened to be Chat Noir and Adrien felt warm inside knowing his sister likes both sides of him.

"Hey, how come you didn't bring the Arachnia one?" Adrien asked. Felicity seemed confused by this. He never mentioned that he was interested in the Spider Hero of Sydney.

"Why do you want it?" She asked in response.

"Well, isn't she Sydney's hero? I mean it would be kinda cool to have both the Heroine of Paris and the Heroine of Sydney" He responded.

"I'll remember that for my next visit" She commented with a smirk. She didn't think her brother really cared about Arachnia since all he ever talked about was Ladybug. The two ate their meal while Felicity shared pictures with Adrien of her adventures in Sydney. Most of them were at the local art museum and the zoo.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Well, I had planned on visiting a friend tomorrow afternoon, why?" She asked in response.

"I'm going over to Marinette's house to help the girls do a photoshoot of Marinette's designs" He told her.

"Oh the irony" She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. But they're my friends so it's different" he commented knowing exactly what she was referring too. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come" He then added.

"Depends, maybe I'll drop by for a little if I have time" She told him. Felicity checked the time on her phone. It was getting late, so it was time for her to leave. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Adrien" She said as she gathered her things and got up from the table. She left the house walking back to her apartment which was close by. When she arrived at her apartment, Faang deemed it safe enough to come out of hiding.

"It's nice that you have such a pleasant relationship with your brother" Faang commented.

"Yeah, he's the reason I even put on the mask. Adrien is all I have left now that Mom is gone" She stated.

"What about your father? Isn't he still alive?" Faang asked. Felicity became silent. He wasn't wrong, but she didn't exactly care about her father. As far as she knew, the feeling was mutual. "Oh, I get it, sorry I shouldn't intrude" Faang said as he got the hint.

"No, it's okay. You were just curious" She spoke with a smile on her face.

"So what friend are you visiting tomorrow?" He asked.

"Actually, that was a little lie I told Adrien. I actually thought it would be fun to see Paris from a different perspective. Through the eyes of Arachnia" She told her kwami.


	4. Chapter 3

Seeing Paris from Arachnia's point of view was awe-inspiring for Felicity. She stood on the rooftop of a random building looking down at the city of love as her super heroine ego. She saw things differently, more beautifully. Then there was a crash and a large pink doll-like creature emerged downtown.

"Well, so much for sightseeing" She mumbled as she made her way over to the area. Jumping from roof to roof. The large doll was transforming people into copies of Reflekta.

"Oh yeah, I remember this Akuma from the Ladyblog" She said to herself. "Although that thing is new" She commented as she looked up at the large doll. She then saw two people similar to Ladybug and Chat Noir except they seemed to have switched miraculouses. The two were trying to deflect the beam coming from the giant doll. Arachnia decided to step in and give the two a hand. She jumped down from the roof landing in front of the Parisian heroes swinging her weapon around using it as a shield.

"Funny, I thought the heroes of Paris were Ladybug and Chat Noir not Mister bug and Lady Noir" She teased.

"Who are you?" Lady Noir asked.

"The name's Arachnia" She responded as she dodged the beams of the doll.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're that hero from Australia" Mister Bug commented.

"Yup, that's me" She said with a smile. "I'm assuming that you two already know how to defeat this Akuma?" She then asked. This was her first time actually dealing with an Akuma herself. She's only read about them on the Ladyblog.

"We have an idea of where the Akuma is but this time we also have an Amokto deal with now." Lady Noir noted.

"An Amok? Oh, you mean the giant doll?" Arachnia questioned. She had never heard of such a thing before. Mister Bug decided to prematurely use his lucky charm which gave him a circular mirror which was exactly what he wanted.

"Beginner's luck" Lady Noir commented. She was a little annoyed that it gave him what he wanted, but whenever she used lucky charm as Ladybug, she had to spend time figuring out what to do with her lucky charm. Unfortunately, now Mister Bug was on limited time before he transforms back into his civilian form. Now the goal was to not only capture the Akuma and the Amok, but to do it before his miraculous runs out. Lady Noir ended up using Cataclysm thinking that destroying the doll would release the Amok. However, that plan was in vain when the Cataclysm hardly did any physical damage to the doll. On the other hand, Reflekta seemed to lose control of the doll as it was unable to maintain its balance and shooting it's beam everywhere. This caused Reflekta to beg Lady Noir and Mister Bug to save her from the doll. Lady Noir launched her staff into the eye of the doll keeping the eye open so Mister Bug could use his yoyo to grab Reflekta. After she was rescued from the doll, she tried to use the laser attached to her bracelet to transform the two heroes into copies of herself. However, Mister Bug destroyed her bracelet and captured the Akuma, thus de-evilizing Reflekta. Arachnia tried knocking down the giant doll thinking that knocking it down would prevent any further damage. As she was fighting off the doll, she noticed something on the back of its head.

"An access panel?" She mumbled confused. Then it hit her. The mirror that Mister Bug had was the same size as the keyhole of the panel. This sparked an idea. She noticed the two went to take cover behind a chimney and went to meet up with them.

"I have a plan. There's an access panel on the back of the doll's head. I can use my Kinesis to immobilize the doll enough for you two to gain access. Use the mirror to get inside and get the Amok" She told the two heroes. Lady Noir and Mister Bug looked at each other nodding their heads in agreement to Arachnia's plan. Arachnia put her plan into motion. She jumped out from their hiding spot.

"Kinesis!" She shouted as she activated her power using it on the doll. Just as plan Arachnia was able to use her Kinesis to immobilize the doll making it easier for Lady Noir and Mister Bug to gain access to the inside. The two hopped onto the doll and Mister Bug used the Mirror as a coin to open the access panel.

"There! The hair pin in the steering wheel!" Lady Noir pointed out. Mister Bug used his yoyo to destroy the center of the steering wheel freeing the Amok then capturing it within his yoyo. After the Amok was de-evilized, Mister Bug used his 'Miraculous Mister Bug' to revert everything back to normal. The three of them went their separate ways and transformed back into civilians. Marinette fed Plagg a macaroon. Adrien fed Tikki some cheese and Felicity fed Faang a cracker. Later on, Marinette and Adrien met back up with their friends in the park where they were going to have their photoshoot. Marinette apologized to Juleka for taking away the spotlight and asked her if she still wanted to model. Adrien was going to say something, but Gorilla stopped shaking his head.

"Do you still have time Adrien?" Marinette asked with a smile as she looked over at the blonde model. He looked back up at Gorilla.

"Please, it's important" He begged his bodyguard.

"It's okay Gorilla, let him stay. I'll take the fall if Father gets mad" A feminine voice spoke. Adrien turned to see his sister had showed up. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Felicity! You came!" He exclaimed happily.

"I had some time, so I decided to take you up on your invitation and come hangout with you and your friends" She told him. Felicity walked over to Juleka. "If you're going to be a model, I just one to make one quick adjustment" She told the goth girl. Felicity used her fingers to comb Juleka's hair back that covered the left side of her face. "There, that's better. You have a pretty face. You shouldn't hide it behind your hair" She stated with a smile.

"Thanks" Juleka responded.

* * *

**I've discovered while writing this chapter that adapting the Reflekdoll episode was super difficult so I apologize if this chapter wasn't that great. **


	5. Chapter 4

Adrien was in his room reading the post on the Ladyblog about yesterday's akuma attack and the surprise appearance of Arachnia. He scrolled through the post and was kinda bummed that Alya wasn't able to get an interview with the Australian Superheroine. Plagg came over after inhaling an entire wheel of Camembert.

"What's this? Another sweetheart?" Plagg teased.

"Stop it Plagg, it's not like that. It's just kind of weird that she showed up in Paris and no one knew about it." He commented in response.

"Maybe she wanted to pay Master Fu a visit. He's the last known guardian of the Miraculous you know" Plagg noted.

"Yeah, I guess that's true" Adrien mumbled as he scrolled through the blog.

"Well, at least you guys have an ally now. Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Arachnia against Hawkmoth and Mayura" Plagg commented. Adrien smirked realizing him and Ladybug were now at an advantage. Three heroes and only two villains. Although he did find it weird that Arachnia showed up around the same time Felicity did, but he just assumed that was just a coincidence. There was a knock on his door before it opened revealing his father's assistant.

"Adrien, your sister is here" She announced.

"Okay, thank you Nathalie" He responded with a small smile. He logged off his computer before going downstairs to greet his sister. He wished that she would stay in her old room in the house, but he appreciated that she came to visit every day. She stood at the front door in her rain jacket.

"Sorry I'm late. The rain was really coming down" Felicity spoke as she took off her jacket it and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. Adrien looked out the window behind her and it was indeed pouring outside.

"Hey, did you know Arachnia was coming to Paris too?" Adrien asked. Felicity flinched slightly in response.

"No I didn't. I just read about it in your friend's blog. She helped those two heroes defeat the akuma right" She responded nervously. Adrien thought it was weird that she was acting nervous all of a sudden but didn't think anything about it.

"Thank you for helping out with the photoshoot by the way. It was really nice what you did for Juleka." He told her. Felicity smiled in response.

"It's no problem. Like I said to her, she's too pretty to be hiding her face behind her hair" She commented. "I mean I can tell she's insecure, but still" She continued.

"Yeah it was nice of Marinette to let her model for her" Adrien commented.

"Speaking of Marinette, that girl is quite talented. She'll make a wonderful fashion designer one day. Who knows, maybe she'll be father's competition" She teased. Adrien chuckled in response. He knew she was joking, but he could tell she was somewhat serious.

"Yeah, Marinette is pretty awesome. She's the one that one Father's contest" He told her.

"The hat one, right? She's the one that made the derby hat with the feather, right?" Felicity questioned.

"Yup that's the one" He responded.

"I guess she didn't know that you're allergic to feathers" She teased.

"She made one with a fake feather" he mentioned.

"I remember when we found out you were allergic to feathers. Felix hit you with a pillow and the stitches popped causing feathers to fly everywhere and you wouldn't stop sneezing. Mom had to call the doctor and thus your diagnosis of a feather allergy" She giggled.

"Yeah and I remember you got mad because that meant you couldn't have your pet parakeet that you always begged Mother and Father for" Adrien mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that" Felicity said. "It's fine now. I realized that I don't like birds as much as I thought I did" She added. She looked around and noticed their father was absent as usual. "Should I even bother asking where Dad is?" She then asked. Adrien's smile turned into a frown. Nathalie apologized saying that he was working late tonight. It was understandable since the launch of the new collection was coming up soon. Adrien wished the three of them could spend time together as a family. Unfortunately, their father was always working, and it didn't help that because of that, his father and his sister never got along. That was mostly the reason she refused to stay in the house and why she begged to study abroad.

"Felicity, I see you'll be joining us for dinner" A male voice spoke. Adrien and Felicity turned and spotted their father standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh look who came out of his hiding place" She said sarcastically.

"Don't speak to me that way" He spoke sternly to his daughter.

"Maybe if actually spend as much time with your children as you do with your company, I would have more respect for you, but seeing as you see your children as tools for your company than you'll just have to deal with it" She remarked. Gabriel glared at her in response. Felicity was the one bold enough to speak up against their Father. Adrien however didn't retaliate as much as his sister did.

"That's enough Felicity" Gabriel barked. Felicity rolled her eyes in response. Dinner tonight was going to be as awkward when it was just Adrien and their father. They sat in the dining room with Gabriel at one end of the table and Felicity and Adrien at the opposite side far away from their father. The three of them sat in silence. Just as Adrien predicted, dinner was just as awkward with Felicity and their father than it is when it's just him and their father.

"Father, is it okay if I hang out with some friend's tomorrow?" Adrien asked his father.

"No, you are to stay in your room and practice the piano" He told him. Adrien frown as he twirled his fork on his plate.

"Yes father." He said somberly. Felicity glared at her father.

"Does Adrien have a concert coming up?" Felicity questioned.

"No" Gabriel replied.

"So then why does he need to stay home and practice? He should be able to go out with his friends if he has the time to do so" Felicity countered. Adrien appreciated that his sister was standing up for her.

"I already said no" He said sternly. Felicity could tell that her father was just being stubborn.

"Well I say that he should be able to go out" She stated.

"I think I know what's best for my own son" He commented. Felicity growled as she stood up slamming both of her hands down in the table.

"No, I don't think you do. In fact, I don't even think you know how to be a father. The way you treat Adrien is as if you're his manager. Maybe this is how grandpa treated you when you were his age, but things have changed since then. Adrien should be allowed to live his own life, not the one you want him to live. Being a father is caring about your own children's happiness, not just your own. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean we have to be too!" She exclaimed. Adrien had never seen his sister so angry before.

"Felicity you better watch your tone. I have no problem cutting you off financially and not send you back to that school in Sydney" He told her not tolerating her attitude towards him.

"First off, I'm 18 you no longer have a say in what I can or can't do and if you want to cut me off then go ahead. I don't need your money." She said before storming off.

"Cici where are you going?" Adrien asked.

"Home!" She shouted back. Adrien and Gabriel hear the door slam shut. She was definitely mad. Adrien slumped back in his seat.

"So much for having dinner as a family" he grumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

Adrien hadn't spoken to his sister for the rest of the night. He hated the fact that Felicity and their father never got along. It all started happening after their mom disappeared. He tried not to think about it too much, but the thought always crawled back into his mind. He wondered if things would go back to normal if their mom was here. The next day, Adrien walked into class with a somber look on his face and his best friend could easily tell something was wrong.

"Dude you okay?" Nino asked. Adrien shook his head as he took his seat next to Nino.

"My father actually ate dinner last night with me and my sister and they got into a huge fight. Felicity stormed out of the house and I haven't heard from her since" He explained.

"Oh dude that sucks" Nino commented.

"What did they fight about? Was it serious?" Alya questioned after overhearing the conversation.

"I asked my father if I could hang out with you guys tomorrow, but he said that I had to stay home and practice the piano and Felicity completely flipped out on him" Adrien replied. "He threatened to cut her off and keep her from going back to Sydney. That's when she stormed out of the house" He continued.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Alya inquired. Adrien shook his head.

"No, I know Felicity. It's a bad idea to bother her when she's mad" He noted. Ms. Bustier walked in the room signaling the start of class. Adrien had trouble concentrating. His mind was too distracted from the events of last night. When school came to an end, and he walked outside he looked up at the sky. On the building across the street he spotted someone familiar. It was Arachnia sitting on the rooftop by herself. She must have sense he was looking at her cause her gaze met his. She gave him a friendly wave before hopping off of the rooftop landing on her feet on the sidewalk.

"Hello" She greeted with a smile. Alya came running when she saw the blonde heroine approach Adrien.

"Oh my god Arachnia! What are you doing here? Can I get an interview?" Alya asked excited to be in the presence of the spider hero of Sydney. Arachnia giggled in response.

"Well, I initially came to Paris to meet the infamous Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I decided I wanted to stay and sightsee. And as for the interview… maybe another time" She said to the blogger. She turned her attention back to Adrien. "You seem a little glum, is there something wrong?" She asked him. Adrien shook his head not wanting to trouble a super heroine like her with his problems. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Adrien looked up at her awestruck. "Hey, whatever is bothering you is probably not as much of a big deal as you're making it out to be. Life can be hard, but I promise things will get better. You're lucky enough to be surrounded by people who care about you and would have no problem supporting you when you need it." She then told him with a smile on her face. Adrien looked down at the ground.

"It's just that…I'm worried about my sister. She left last night after she got into an argument with my father and I haven't heard from her since" He said to her. Part of her felt guilty for worrying her brother, but she didn't want to accidentally reveal her identity, especially out in public. So for now, she pretended like she was only somewhat familiar with whom he was.

"Oh that's right. You're Adrien. Felicity's younger brother" She spoke. Adrien looked back up at her surprised she knew who he was and his sister.

"You know who I am and my sister?" He questioned. Arachnia nodded her head.

"The Agreste family is quite popular in Australia believe it or not. I actually became acquainted with Felicity when she came to Sydney. She's a lovely girl. I spoke with her earlier, actually. She's sorry for worrying you and says she's fine. She just wants you to be happy and live your life how you want to live it" She responded. Those words actually helped Adrien feel better. She heard the spider on her belt start to beep. "Well, that's my queue to leave. I'll see y'all later" She said before she took off. Arachnia made it back to her apartment before she detransformed back into Felicity.

"Do you think you and your father will ever get along?" Faang asked her. Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, he doesn't seem interested in changing so if he stays the way he is now then probably not" She responded. "I feel bad for Adrien though. My father is so stubborn that Adrien has to suffer. He has to live by my father's image and not his own and that's not fair to him." She continued.

"Poor Adrien" Faang commented feeling sympathetic towards his holder's brother.

"Hey, it's been awhile since we saw Master Fu. How about we go visit him tomorrow and you can hang out with the other Kwamis. I believe you only saw Wayzz last time and I'm sure the other Kwamis must miss you" She suggested with a smile on her face. It was true, many years had passed since he last saw his kwami friends.

"Thank you Cici!" He exclaimed as he hugged his holder's cheek. Felicity giggled in response as she caressed him with one hand.

"You deserve it Faang. Thank you for allowing me to be a hero that can protect the people I care about" She told him.

"That's all you Felicity. I just give you powers, everything else is your doing" He said to her. Felicity didn't say anything but smile.

"Are you hungry? I might have some sweet crackers left" She offered. She walked into the kitchen with her kwami following her from behind. They always ate their meals together. It was lunchtime. Felicity decided to prepare a salad, and she went into the cabinet, pulling out a box of crackers for Faang. She enjoyed the fact that she had a close bond with her kwami. It was kind of like the one she shares with Adrien. While they were eating, she texted Adrien letting him know that everything was okay, and that she was to see him tomorrow after she visits a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years Everyone! May you all have a wonderful 2020! **


	7. Chapter 6

As Felicity promised, she went to visit Master Fu so Faang could spend time with the other Kwamis. She sat at the table with Master Fu drinking some tea. Then there was a knock on his door. Master Fu got up to answer it. He opened the door revealing Marinette on the other side. Marinette saw Felicity inside which confused her.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh hi Marinette, I met this Mister Fu my first day back. I felt bad that he lives here alone so I come here once a week to visit" Felicity told her trying to cover up the real reason she was here.

"That's nice of you" Marinette responded as she walked in. Faang came flying over to Felicity with a piece of paper unaware of Marinette's presence.

"Cici look what me and Ziggy drew!" He said as he showed her the drawing. Felicity tried her best to look confused and surprised pretending like she didn't know Faang.

"Felicity how does that spider creature thing know your name?" Marinette questioned as she also tried to pretend to not know that's a kwami. Faang then flew over to Marinette.

"Hello, I'm Faang, the spider Miraculous" He introduced himself.

"Faang!" Felicity shouted his name in annoyance before quickly covering her mouth thinking that she just blew her cover.

"Felicity, it's okay. You can tell her" Master Fu told her. He admired the fact that both of them were trying so hard to keep their identities a secret, but the clueless spider kwami was making it difficult. Felicity sighed in response.

"I might as well. He basically already gave it away" She stated. She turned to Marinette feeling a little nervous. "This has to stay between us. I don't want Adrien or anyone else finds out" She told her.

"Okay" Marinette responded.

"Faang is my kwami and I'm Arachnia" She revealed. Marinette seemed surprised by this although the more she thought about it. It made perfect sense for her to be Arachnia.

"Marinette happens to be our Ladybug" Master Fu told Felicity. Felicity snorted realizing the heroine that his brother has a huge crush on was actually a friend of his that was also his classmate. Marinette seemed disappointed in Felicity's reaction and Felicity quickly noticed.

"Sorry Mari, I swear I'm not laughing at you. I think it's super cool that you're Ladybug. I just realized something ironic and found it funny that's all" She told her. Since they now know each other's identities Tikki came out of hiding.

"Tikki!" Faang exclaimed as he gave the ladybug kwami a hug.

"I missed you too Faang" She said as she returned the hug.

"So Marinette, to what do I owe the visit?" Master Fu asked.

"Oh yeah, I had something to ask you" Marinette said as she pulled her phone out. "My class went to the museum today and there was a new exhibit that had the same symbol that's on the miraculous box" She continued as she showed him pictures of the exhibit. There was one thing that stood out to the guardian. It was the large statue of the blue creature. He knew exactly what it was. He tells the girls that the statue was a sentimonster that he created himself on accident that destroyed the Order of the Guardians. He felt extremely guilty and decided to take back the miraculouses from the two girls. Marinette refused and fled the apartment. Felicity stood disappointed that Master Fu wanted to separate her from her kwami partner.

"Master, I know you feel guilty, but at least let me keep Faang. If something happens, it would be more beneficial to have more than one hero" She told him as her way of begging him to let her keep her miraculous.

"It's too dangerous" He said it response.

"I understand that. I'm well aware of the dangers of being a miraculous holder. But I'm willing to take that risk if it means I get to protect the people I care about, like Adrien for example. He's the main reason I wear a mask. He's the first person I want to keep safe" She stated.

"Master please, I don't want to leave Cici behind. She's my friend" Faang begged with sad eyes. Master Fu finally caved seeing how sad the spider kwami was.

"Alright. Felicity I'll let you keep the spider miraculous" He told them. Filled with joy, Faang gave the Master a hug as a thank you. Felicity went back to her apartment. Late at night she received a message from Marinette waking her up asking her if Master Fu had taken Faang because he had taken Tikki in her sleep. This worried Felicity, thinking that Master went back on his word.

"Faang!" She called out to her kwami concerned. Faang came flying over to her.

"What's wrong Cici?" he asked in response. Felicity pulled the kwami into a hug relieved that Master Fu didn't take him too.

"Thank god" She said in relief. "Marinette just texted me saying that Master Fu took Tikki away, so I thought he came here and took you away here too" She told him.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I was in the kitchen eating crackers" He said.

"It's okay, but I think we need to go do some damage control" She suggested. She got out of bed. "Faang, let's spin" She said as she transformed into Arachnia. She jumped out of her window and onto a neighboring rooftop then jumping to another one and so on. She eventually found Master Fu pedaling away on an old bicycle with his belongings attached to the back. Behind him where two people changing him. One person in a bike outfit whom she assumed was Marinette and someone in a banana costume on a scooter who she assumed was supposed to Chat Noir as a civilian.

"Interesting choice of disguise Chat" She mumbled as she watched the chase from above. Then she saw something chasing after them. It was the sentimonster that Master Fu was talking about earlier. "How did a statue come to life?" She questioned to herself as she followed from the rooftops. Then she saw the two 'heroes' change direction and go after the monster that was chasing them in an effort to catch it. Realizing that they were putting themselves in danger, Arachnia decided to step in. She used her weapon to create a web that would trap the sentimonster. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Arachnia? Master Fu let you keep your Miraculous?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy" She responded. "I'll take care of the sentimonster. You two go try to get your Miraculouses back from Fu" She then told them as she tried to fight off the sentimonster. She hoped Master Fu would come to his senses and give them back their miraculouses or else Hawkmoth could finally win. Marinette and 'Chat Noir' did as Arachnia instructed and went after Master Fu. The sentimonster was too much for Arachnia to handle on her own as it swallowed her weapon. It caught up to Master Fu whom decided to stop running away and fight. His back caved preventing him from transforming so he tried fighting with just the use of his staff. However, the sentimonster swallowed that too. After realizing his mistake and that he was going to need help, Master Fu gave back the Miraculouses to Marinette and Adrien letting them transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now that they have their miraculouses back, they were able to get the staff back for Master Fu and defeat the sentimonster. As a result, the temple that was once destroyed was restored thus resurrecting the Order of the Guardians.

The next day, Master Fu figured it was no longer safe to stay in his massage shop know that Hawkmoth knows his identity as a guardian and leaves Paris. Marinette and Felicity are there helping him pack up his truck.

"Are you sure you need to leave Paris?" Marinette asks sad that she might not see him again.

"Now that Hawkmoth knows who I am. It's for the best. Don't worry, I'll still be around to train the new guardian" He said as he gave Marinette a hopeful smile. Both Marinette and Felicity were surprised by this. It wasn't for the fact that he just hinted that Marinette was going to be the new guardian, but the fact that he was basically saying that he was going to give up being the guardian himself.

"Are you sure?" Felicity questioned.

"I'm sure you'll be there to support her" He responded.

"Master, you know that's not what I was referring to" She noted.

"I know, but like I said, it's for the best. The miraculous and all its knowledge must remain a secret" He stated. Master Fu then got in his truck. "Marinette, you will make a great guardian. Felicity, I'm entrusting her protection and guidance to you" He then said.

"Yes Master" Felicity responded as she bowed respectfully to him. With that, Master Fu drove away.


	8. Chapter 7

Adrien and Felicity's Aunt Amelie came to visit from London along with their cousin Felix. Felicity wasn't at the house to greet them. Amelie and Felix walked into the house. She hugged Adrien first before going to Gabriel demanding he return the twin rings to her. Adrien hugged Felix whom didn't return the hug but glared at him instead.

"Where's Felicity is she still in Sydney?" Amelie asked noticing the eldest daughter wasn't around.

"She's actually back in Paris visiting for the summer" Adrien responded.

"Oh really? Then where is she?" His Aunt questioned. Adrien simply shrugged his shoulders. That's when Felicity walked through the door wearing a casual light blue dress with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time" She said as she walked in.

"Felicity darling, you look as beautiful as ever" Amelie said as she gave her niece a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Aunt Amelie" She said as she returned the hug. Felix walked over to them.

"It's good to see you Felicity" He said. He was on good terms with Felicity since she was the only one from the Agreste family that came to his father's funeral.

"You too Felix" She responded giving him a small smile.

Later on that day, Felix and Adrien were hanging out in Adrien's room. Adrien excused himself leaving Felix alone. He heard Adrien's phone ring. Adrien had received a heartwarming message from his friends. Felix decided to use this opportunity to get revenge on Adrien. He went into his closet changed his clothes so he could like exactly like Adrien. He deleted the message Adrien received and recorded one to send out.

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard a feminine voice speak from Adrien's doorway. This startled Felix as he turned around to see his other cousin Felicity.

"Uh nothing" He said in response trying to cover up what he was actually doing.

"Felix, I know you're mad at Adrien but that doesn't give you the right to mess with his things" She scolded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How do you know I'm not Adrien?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Do you honestly think I can't tell the difference between my brother and my cousin? I'm not stupid you know. You two used to switch with each other all the time" She told him.

"Well Adrien deserves it. He didn't come to my father's funeral!" Felix exclaimed.

"It wasn't his fault Felix. You know how my father is" She said defending her brother.

"So what? You still managed to come and you two are siblings" He pointed out.

"I came straight from Australia. My dad didn't even know I was going" She remarked. "Adrien wanted to go, but you know how My dad likes keeping him on a tight leash. He made him do a photoshoot instead" She continued defending her brother.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that he didn't come. Maybe I'll reconsider if Uncle Gabriel gives my mom back the rings he took" He argued. Felicity snorted in response.

"Yeah good luck with that. They were my parent's wedding rings. He's never going to give them up willingly" She told him. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. No matter what I say you're still going to get your 'revenge' so I'm clearly wasting my time" She said before walking away. Felix looked down at his cousin's phone. Despite what Felicity said earlier, he was still mad at Adrien. He sent the message that he recorded to all of Adrien's friends. As a result, three of Adrien's friends were akumatized. Luckily Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to save the day. Felicity decided that those two could handle the situation on their own and didn't interfere as Arachnia. She went up to her father's office knocking on the door before entering.

"Father are you busy at the moment?" She questioned as she walked in. To her surprise, her father wasn't in here. "That's odd, he's always in here" She mumbled as she looked around. She then shrugged her shoulders before leaving shutting the door behind her. Eventually, Ladybug was able to de-evilize those who were akumatized. Felicity checked her father's office once again except this time he was sitting at his desk.

"Father, may I have a word with you?" Felicity requested. It was probably the only time she spoke so politely to her father.

"What is it Felicity?" He questioned in response. She walked over to him standing across from his desk.

"I want you to switch your ring out for a dupe" Felicity told him. Gabriel looked up at his daughter with a stern look on his face.

"why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I know you really want to keep the rings and I know how much Aunt Amelie wants them back so knowing Felix, he's going to steal yours right off your finger" She explained. Gabriel was surprised that his daughter was actually helping him. "I know how much the rings mean to you cause it's one of the few things you have left of Mom" She then said. Gabriel decided to take his daughter's advice by switching out the rings. He kept the real ring locked in the drawer of his desk. The two of the joined the other three in the foyer where they were to say goodbye to Amelie and Felix who were to return to England.

"I'm sorry I caused everyone so much trouble" Felix said apologetically.

"What you did was unforgivable" Adrien said.

"Now that his father isn't-" Felix stopped his mother before she could finish.

"No Mom, Adrien is right. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I put my favorite cousin in danger" Felix spoke.

"Excuse me?" Felicity chimed feeling slightly insulted that he called Adrien his favorite.

"Maybe I can learn from this and come back as a better person" Felix commented. Felicity rolled her eyes knowing that was never going to happen. He gave Adrien a handshake before pulling him into a hug which took Adrien by surprise. "I really am sorry" He mumbled. Felix pulled away from Adrien before setting his sights on his other cousin.

"Felicity, I should've listened to you. Maybe if I had then none of this would've happened" He told her. Felicity sighed in response. She still didn't believe him, however she decided to let it slide for now.

"Your dad is still watching you Felix and he wouldn't be proud of the stunt you pulled so if you plan on becoming a better person at least do it knowing your father will be proud of the person you become instead of ashamed of the person you are now" She told him. Felix gave her a hug. Felicity only patted him on the back. He then turned his attention to his uncle.

"I hope I can be a better person for you too Uncle" he said to Gabriel as he held out his hand. Gabriel was hesitant at first.

"Goodbye Felix" He said as he shook his nephew's hand. Felicity watched carefully witnessing Felix slip the ring off her father's finger just like she suspected he would. After that Felix and Amelie left the house. Adrien ended up chasing after his cousin just as he was getting in the car. Felicity walked over to her father.

"Noticed anything missing from your hand?" She questioned with a smirk. Gabriel looked at his hands and just as his daughter predicted, Felix stole the ring. "You really should loosen your reigns on Adrien a little. He's so sheltered that he completely fell for Felix's act." She then commented. Gabriel didn't say anything. Although thanks to his daughter's plan, he still had both rings.


	9. Chapter 8

Lila was back, and no one was happy about it. She demanded to sit next to Adrien during class and somehow always got Marinette in trouble as well. During her free time she would tell stories that were obvious lies although her fellow classmates seemed to believe her. Marinette was trying her best to keep her cool, but Lila was making it nearly impossible. She framed Marinette for pushing her down the stairs and then accused her of stealing a necklace that supposedly belonged to her grandmother. Adrien also knew Lila was lying to get back at Marinette for what she did to her last time. Adrien decided to take matters into her own hands knowing Lila had the entire school wrapped around her finger. He went to visit his sister knowing how good she is at exposing people since that's what most of her blog consisted of.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Plagg questioned as he peaked out from Adrien's white jacket.

"This whole thing with Lila is getting out of hand. She needs to be stopped." Adrien responded before knocking on the door of his sister's apartment. When Felicity answered the door, she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Oh hey Adrien, what's up?" She greeted her little brother letting him enter her apartment.

"I need a huge favor from you" He told her.

"Uh oh what is Dad making you do this time?" She questioned assuming he was trying to get out of something their father had set up for him.

"No, this has nothing to do with Father. It's a girl in my school" He clarified. Felicity looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"A girl?" She said confused.

"She's trying to get revenge on Marinette by getting her expelled from school by framing her for something she didn't do" He explained. Adrien proceeded by telling his sister every detail of what happened today, and Felicity was surprised.

"That definitely doesn't sound like Marinette" She commented.

"Exactly, so will you help me?" He asked.

"Let me ask you something. Are you sure that Marinette _just a friend_?" She questioned in response. Adrien was silent with a slight blush on his face. "I'm only asking because this is a lot of trouble to go through for a girl you claim is just a friend" She continued.

"She's important to me" He responded.

"Still sounds like more than 'just a friend' Adrien" She teased.

"Cici, are you going to help me or not?" He questioned annoyed with his sister. Felicity giggled in response.

"Yeah, I'll help. Don't worry" She responded. Adrien hugged his sister.

"Thanks Cici, you're the best" He said as he hugged her.

That night, Felicity was sat at her computer, compiling the evidence she needed to prove Marinette's innocence. She managed to get access to security footage which ended up being all the evidence she needed to expose Lila. After that she went to Marinette's house.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you alone in your room?" Felicity requested.

"Yeah sure" She responded. Felicity followed Marinette up to her room. Now that they were alone, they let their Kwami's roam free.

"The reason I'm here is because I need a huge favor" She told Marinette.

"What is it?" Marinette asked in response.

"I need to borrow your miraculous" She replied. Marinette was taken back by this.

"Why?" Marinette questioned.

"I have a plan to prove your innocence, but I know for a fact that it will cause an akuma. so I want to catch the akuma before it akumatizes someone" She explained.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is a good idea?" Marinette questioned a bit skeptical.

"No, but it's the only one I got" She answered. Marinette looked at Tikki unsure of what to do. "Don't worry, I promise to return Tikki after I catch the akuma" She then reassured. Tikki nodded her head trusting Felicity. Marinette sighed as she took off her earrings handing them over to Felicity whom put them on. "Thanks Marinette" before leaving.

She went to Adrien's school the next day with her tablet in hand. She arrived just as Marinette was about to be framed for stealing Lila's necklace.

"Marinette open your locker" The principle ordered. Marinette did as she was told opening her locker. The second her locker opened a necklace fell out.

"That's my grandmother's necklace!" Lila exclaimed.

"Marinette! You are hereby Expelled!" The Principle stated. Everyone but Lila gasped in shock.

"I don't think that will be necessary" A female voice chimed. Everyone turned around to see Felicity leaning against the doorway. "Marinette is innocent, and I can prove it" She then stated. She walked over to the principle with her tablet in her hand. She played the footage that she downloaded which showed Lila breaking into Marinette's locker taking off her necklace and placing it inside.

"I knew it!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Marinette, you're no longer expelled. However, Lila Rossi you're expelled for framing a student for stealing" The principle announced. Lila's handed balled up into fists.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat. I have an important meeting to attend to" Felicity said as she ran out of the room. She transformed into 'Ladybug'. She used the yoyo to get onto the rooftop. Just as she suspected, she spotted the akuma flying towards the school.

"Not today little akuma" She mumbled as she went after the akuma. She managed to capture the akuma in her yoyo before it reached the school thus de-evilizing it in the process.

"bye bye little butterfly" She said as she waved to the purified butterfly that flew from her yoyo. She went back to the school detransforming in the bathroom before meeting back up with Marinette and the others. She took the earrings off handing them back to Marinette.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your earrings Marinette. They looked really good in my photos" She said as a cover up to the real reason she had them.

"It's no problem, thanks for helping me and getting Lila out of my hair" She responded.

"Oh you can thank Adrien for that" Felicity said as she glanced over at her brother. "He came to me last night before I came to see you. He practically begged me to help his 'friend' who's important to him" She continued. Marinette's cheeks turned pink in response.

"A-Adrien?" She stuttered in confusion. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that for her.

"I just couldn't stand by and watch Lila frame you. You don't deserve that Marinette" Adrien commented. Felicity giggled in response as she watched the two interact. She then leaned over to Alya and Nino.

"You two aren't buying this 'just a friend' stuff either are you?" She whispered to them.

"Not at all" Alya responded in a hushed tone.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Felicity said with a giggle. She thought it was cute how clueless her brother was. It was either that or he was in denial. She watched Adrien and Marinette interact. She was happy for him.


	10. Chapter 9

Marinette knew something was wrong when a swarm of wasps attacked her and Luka. It was clearly another akuma attack. Luka was stung by one of the wasps trying to protect Marinette. She dove into the water after transforming into Ladybug knowing she would be safe there. She looked up at the surface of the water.

"I should've known Hawkmoth had a bigger plan all along, battle's not over" She stated before swimming away. She had hoped that Chat Noir and Arachnia were also safe in the water. She was going to need everyone if she wanted to stop Hawkmoth and save Master Fu. As she was swimming, she saw Chat Noir swimming towards her. She felt relieved seeing him.

"Ladybug!" He called out to her.

"Chat Noir!" She called back. The two stopped as the floated underwater.

"Something's wrong. What did Fu say to you when you gave him back the dragon miraculous?" He asked her. Ladybug hesitated for a moment.

"I wasn't able to give it back" She confessed.

"What?" Chat Noir said in disbelief.

"Master Fu has disappeared. I'm worried that something has happened to him" She commented. They heard a noise and Chat Noir decided to check it out using his baton to scan the area. He quickly located Master Fu showing it to Ladybug. She felt extremely guilty, blaming herself for the fact that he was in such a predicament.

"This is all my fault. I forgot to transform back before I went to see him. I was confused. I'm sorry. I'm such a failure" She sobbed as she buried her face into her hands. It made Chat Noir uncomfortable seeing Ladybug like this. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hey, the important thing is to save Master Fu and for that we need a focused Ladybug. Plus I don't think you're a failure" He said with a small smile hoping that would cheer her up. Ladybug looked up at him before pulling him into a hug which he didn't expect.

"Thanks Chat. You're always here for me" She said as she hugged him.

"Always Little bug" He said as he returned the hug. She pulled away realizing something. Someone was still missing.

"You haven't seen Arachnia have you?" She asked him.

"No, do you think she got stung?" He asked in response.

"I hope not. We'll need her if we want to defeat Hawkmoth" She replied. She then explained her plan before putting on the dragon miraculous.

"No it's too dangerous" Chat Noir voiced worried about the risk of his lady taking on more than one power.

"We don't have a choice" She defended. Chat Noir knew she was right. It was time to put her plan into action. The two heroes resurfaced joining in the battle. Ladybug unified the ladybug and dragon miraculous to transform her into Dragon Bug.

"Ladybug!" Miracle Queen exclaimed.

"That's Dragon Bug to you, Chloe" She stated cynically with a smirk.

"A few extra powers aren't going to save you, you know. In a few moments when the old guardian is too weak, and his shield is broken. I'll force him to tell me your secret identities and it will be all thanks to Ladybug. She led you all to your doom!" Hawkmoth announced.

"The only one being brought to their doom is you Hawkmoth!" A feminine voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Arachnia standing on the other side. Ladybug was happy to see that she was okay. Arachnia looked down at Dragon Bug giving her a smirk and a nod. It was her way of saying that she'll take care of Hawkmoth and Mayura while her and Chat Noir took care of Miracle Queen. It was time to fight. A few failed attempts and some second chances later Ladybug was able to capture Miracle Queen's akuma. Master Fu's shield started cracking. The only option he had left was to relinquish his title as guardian and hand it over to Ladybug. In doing so, he detransformed and his memories were wiped. Hawkmoth decided to make his escape using Mayura's sentimonster.

"Oh no you don't! Kinesis!" Arachnia shouted activating her power using it on the sentimonster capturing Hawkmoth and Mayura as well. Her power also paralyses anyone that's caught in it minus Arachnia, so the two of them were unable to move. "As I said before Hawkmoth. The only one being brought to their doom is you" She repeated her words from earlier. She reached in grabbing his cane. She then hit it on the floor of the rooftop breaking the jewel that held the feather controlling the sentimonster. Arachnia grabbed the feather running over to Ladybug's side.

"Ladybug! I have the amok!" She shouted before blowing the feather towards her. Ladybug captured the amok with her yoyo then purifying it. Queen Bee tried to make a getaway with the miracle box, but Ladybug stopped her with her yoyo.

"This belongs to me now" Ladybug said as she took the box. Queen Bee got mad as she took off the miraculouses with the exception of the Bee throwing them to the ground.

"I don't need them; I only need the Bee miraculous. I'll go to New York and be the only hero there without you and your poorly chosen friends" She lashed out. Arachnia joined after Hawkmoth and Mayura were in custody.

"The only poor choice Ladybug made was giving someone like you a miraculous. You don't seem to understand what it takes to be a hero. You don't care about saving people. You just want the fame that comes along with having superpowers. Being a hero means protecting others who can't protect themselves. Those who do it for the fame or just to have superpowers are not heroes at all. Ladybug was right to take away the Bee miraculous from you. Maybe if you didn't tell everyone your identity just so you could be famous, you could still be Queen Bee. Don't go blaming Ladybug for your own actions. The only one to blame is yourself" Arachnia scolding before pulling the hairclip out of Queen Bee's hair causing Queen Bee to detransform back into Chloe. After Chloe stormed away. The three heroes went to check on Master Fu. Wayzz was there hovering over his master. At the moment he was out cold, but he eventually came to. Wayzz hid behind Ladybug knowing that his now former master is not allowed to see him.

"Master" Ladybug said with relief. Fu looked at them with a smile.

'What pretty costumes. Who are you?" He asked.

"Has he lost his memory?" Chat Noir asked worried.

"Unfortunately yes, the guardian's memory gets erased when they pass on the box in order to protect the identities of the miraculous holders" Arachnia stated. Ladybug was saddened by this. She then looked at Fu with a smile.

"It's all good sir, we're friends" Ladybug told him.

"Well nice to meet you" Fu said returning the smile.

"Goodbye Master" Wayzz uttered from behind Ladybug. Chat Noir knelt down next to Ladybug.

"Wait, you haven't repaired everything yet. There's still hope" He said thinking that was the way to restore Fu's memory. Arachnia placed her hand on Chat Noir's shoulder. Both heroes looked up at her as they watched her shake her head.

"This has nothing to do with the damages caused by Chloe. It's a rule established by the order of the guardians" She stated. Even so, Ladybug still used her power to repair the damages caused by Chloe. Fu gave her another key that matched her lucky charm.

The next day Marinette and Felicity escorted Fu to the train station. Marinette gave Fu a box of Macaroons for his journey.

"Thank you" he said before boarding the train. Both Marinette and Felicity waved goodbye to the former guardian. The doors closed and the train took off.

"Everything's going to be okay. I spent some time in the guardian temple preparing to support you as the new guardian." She said trying to comfort Marinette knowing it was hard for her to watch Fu leave.

"Thanks Felicity" Marinette said with a soft smile. She was thankful that Felicity turned out to be Arachnia. She wouldn't know what to do without her or Chat Noir. Together, they were an unstoppable team.


	11. Chapter 10

The war against Hawkmoth was finally over. Both Hawkmoth and Mayura were now in custody. Felicity was packing her things getting ready for her trip back to Australia. She had promised to stay until Hawkmoth was defeated and now that he was; it was time to resume her life in Sydney. Marinette being the new guardian agreed to let Felicity keep her miraculous since she played a huge role in the final battle. As Felicity was packing, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, is this Felicity Agreste?" They asked on the other line.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" She questioned in response.

"This is the Paris Police Department. We would like for you and your brother Adrien to come down to the precinct so we can speak to you in person" They requested.

"What's this about?" She asked unsure of why the police want to speak to her and Adrien.

"We'll discuss it when we see you" Was all they said before hanging up. Felicity was confused. Adrien was still in school, so she had to go pull him out. When she got there, she spoke to the principle telling him that there was a personal emergency so that she can take Adrien out early. The principle agreed as he had a secretary pull Adrien out of class. As Adrien arrived in the office, he saw his sister standing there and cocked an eyebrow wondering what was going on and why she was here.

"I don't exactly know what's going on, but you and I are needed down at the Precinct" She told him. Now Adrien was concerned. The two made their way to the Precinct downtown where they were greeted by one of the officers. The two siblings were escorted into a room and left alone for a little. Moments later two officers came in bringing in their father and Nathalie in wearing handcuffs. Both Felicity and Adrien were surprised by this.

"We will leave you four alone to talk. We'll be back in a few minutes. We're just waiting on Gabriel's lawyer to show up" The officer spoke before closing the door leaving the four of them alone together.

"Okay, dare I ask why you two are in handcuffs?" Felicity asked.

"There's something we need to tell you kids" Nathalie spoke.

"judging by the fact that you two were arrested I would agree. Start talking" Felicity stated annoyed.

"Felicity don't speak to Nathalie that way" Gabriel ordered.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again. What happened?" Felicity asked completely ignoring her father. Before they could speak an officer came in the room with two small bags that contained two different jewels.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was told that we could hand these over to you Ms. Agreste" The officer said as he handed Felicity the two bags before walking back out. Felicity looked at the contents of the bag and immediately recognized them. They were the butterfly and peacock miraculouses.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that you two are Hawkmoth and Mayura?" Felicity questioned. She looked up at them and the two of them couldn't even make eye contact with her. This made her angry. Adrien was too stunned by the news to even speak. Felicity slammed her hands on the table. "Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea how much trauma you caused to the people of Paris?" She questioned with anger. "You even put me and Adrien in danger! Your own children whom you claim you want to protect! Tell me what your reason for doing this and it better be a good one" She then growled.

"I did it for your mother" Gabriel stated. "I was going to bring her back so we can be a family again" He continued. Felicity held up the peacock miraculous to show her dad.

"I remember Mom wearing this before she 'disappeared'. Are you trying to tell me that you let Mom wear a broken miraculous knowing the harm it does to the user?" She questioned. Gabriel fell silent. Felicity was shaking with anger. Her hands clenched into fists. "You are aware that using Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous to make a wish comes with great sacrifice. What would you have done if that sacrifice was either me or Adrien or worse, both of us?" She questioned. "Tell me Dad, would it be worth it to bring Mom back knowing you would be sacrificing your own children?" She continued. Gabriel was still silent.

"Felicity, you know your father wouldn't do such a thing" Nathalie spoke coming to his defense.

"Nathalie, as much as I would like to believe you. I'm not sure if I can" Felicity said somberly.

"You said you did this so we can be a family again. Why did we have to stop being a family?" Adrien finally spoke disappointed in his father's actions. Felicity turned to her brother. She could see the tears running down his cheeks. She gave him a hug in an attempt to console him.

"Adrien's right you know. Mom being gone shouldn't have stopped us from being a family. Although, with all the damage you caused. There's probably no chance of us being a family again. If you think I had no respect for you before knowing you were Hawkmoth. I'm honestly ashamed to even call you my father now." She told him. "Adrien might be able to forgive you one day, but don't count on me ever forgiving you." She continued. "Come on Adrien, let's go home" She said as she guided Adrien out of the room. The Officers came back in just as Felicity and Adrien were walking out. "If it's okay with you officers, we'll be leaving" She said.

"Hold on, we need to talk to you two first" The officer told them. He took them to his office so they can talk in private with the family's lawyer. "We will be conducting an investigation on Gabriel Agreste which means we will be claiming the house and everything in it as evidence" The officer continued. This made Adrien worry wondering what he was going to do if he can't go home.

"Also, since your father has pleaded guilty to his actions, his company is being shut down. Felicity, since you are considered an adult, Adrien will be placed in your care" The Lawyer spoke. Felicity nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, do you mind we go home now? We would like to process this on our own" She requested. The officer agreed to let them go and told them he would be in touch. Felicity took her brother back to his house so he could pack a bag. Adrien was quiet the entire time. Felicity knew that he was having a rough time accepting the reality of what was happening. It was going to be tougher on him knowing he was going to be all alone. She was scheduled to leave tomorrow to fly back to Sydney. She was only going to be gone for five more months before she graduates from her program. Felicity called in a favor from her Aunt in London. She told her everything that happened, and she agreed to come to Paris for a few months and take care of Adrien on her behalf. Felicity expressed how grateful she was before hanging up the phone.

"Adrien, I want to talk to you" Felicity told her brother.

"What is it?" He asked turning around in his chair at his desk.

"I know there's a lot going on right now, but I'm still going back to Sydney tomorrow" She stated.

"Wait, we're going to Sydney?" Adrien questioned. Felicity shook her head.

"No, _I'm _going. You're staying here" She responded. She saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm only going to be gone for 5 months. Aunt Amelie agreed to come to Paris and stay with you at my apartment so you can still attend school here. You have friends here Adrien. I don't want to take you away from them" She explained trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. "Don't worry, I will video chat with you whenever I have free time." She then told him. Adrien got up from his chair pulling his sister into a hug. She quickly returned the hug.

"Everything is going to be okay" She mumbled. Felicity went to Marinette's house to say goodbye to her and tell her what happened in regard to their father. She told Marinette that Adrien was staying, and their Aunt was going to look after him until she came home.

"I promised Master Fu that I would support the new guardian and I know the task seems a bit daunting right now. But if you ever need someone to talk to, fill free to contact me. I'm usually up late anyway doing patrol around Sydney so don't worry about waking me up." She told her.

"Do you think Adrien is going to be okay?" Marinette asked. Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he's still trying to process everything that happened. I don't think it's fully sunk in yet so he may seem a bit off for a while, but he does need his friends more than ever now, so I thank you in advance for being there for him. If you're ever worried about him, let me know and I'll talk to him" She responded. Felicity decided that it was time to go. She transformed into Arachnia giving Marinette one last hug before leaving. With Arachnia's help, peace was restored in Paris.


	12. Epilogue

Five months later, Felicity finished her studies. As she promised, she returned to Paris where she lived with her brother Adrien inside of the Apartment she stayed in during her last visit. Marinette took on the role of guardian rather well. They finally had all of the miraculouses including the butterfly and the peacock. Gabriel and Nathalie were still in jail. Now that their father's company was shut down, Adrien was finally able to live the life he always wanted to live. Felicity let her brother do whatever he wanted to do as long as he promised to be safe and stay out of trouble. Not wanting to keep secrets between her and her brother, Felicity decided to tell her brother that she was Arachnia. In turn, she found out that Adrien was Chat Noir all along. She liked that their Kwami's were now able to hang out with each other without worrying about exposing their holder's identities to each other. Plagg was also grateful that Faang was a cracker eater and not a cheese eater. They all got along rather well.

"See Adrien, we've had a family all along" She said as she hugged both her kwami and her brother. "It may not be the family we imagined, but I can't imagine my life without Faang and Plagg makes you happy so I will be forever grateful to him too" She continued. This was a drastic change in their life, but neither of them seemed to mind. Both of them were happy with what they have now.


End file.
